1. Field of the Invention
The invention is upon anti-static wrapper; specifically upon a new technology to manufacture anti-static wrapper using new materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-static wrapper is used to protect highly electronic components such as semi-conductor from static, and is used as adhesive tape. And, anti-static wrapper is also used to prevent adhesion of pollution material such as dust and to prevent static electricity.
The existing anti-static wrapper employed PVD (Physical Vapor Deposition) method using vacuum equipment by depositing aluminium (Al), nickel (Ni), copper (Cu), indum oxide (In2O3), and tin oxide (SnO) upon normal polymer film using sputter source to manufacture conductivity/static dissipating wrapper.
However, the above PVD method has problems; it has low adhesive strength of metal film deposited with polymer film during the process and/or after the process of manufacturing the wrapper so that metal film may be detached to reduce anti-static function and to contaminate surroundings.
Another method for anti-static wrapper is to adopt a surfactant, which has two methods: one is an external spread type to spread a surfactant upon the surface of polymer resin film; the other is an internal mixing type to mix an anti-static surfactant at a time when making polymer resin film. The former is low cost with fine initial performance, but has relatively low durability for it was spread on the surface of film. And, it also may contaminate other materials contacted during the use.
For internal mixing type, it has better durability with low cost and simple process. Thus it is widely used.
But, while the existing anti-static wrappers all have excellent initial performance, they become lose static dissipating capacity with the passing of certain time for their relatively poor durability.